Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian Alternate Ending
by Lilith Jae
Summary: {Entry for AEC.} This is my entry for the Alternate Ending Contest hosted by Kellycat77. As the title says, it's an alternate ending, so don't hate. Read and review, please. It is a single-chapter story, obviously.


_As all of you can read, this is an entry for the Alternate Ending Contest hosted by Kellycat77. I wrote this on the spur of the moment. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. This is an alternate ending, so I beg for no one to point out plot differences. Thank you and please enjoy!_

_Oh, and don't think that I'm not busy, because I am. To those who are following my other stories, please be patient. I promise I will keep my promise in the A/N._

**Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, for if I did, he would've had all his memories when he was, so to speak, reborn. This is a contest entry for the AEC hosted by Kellycat77._**

* * *

As Artemis' fairy eye glowed, Holly grabbed Butler's arm and screamed, furiously attempting to get free, desperate to save her friend. Butler's sudden release to rush to Artemis' side resulted in Holly crashing down to the ground.

Butler frantically shook Artemis' body, hoping for even the tiniest sign of life. He performed CPR, chest compressions, and even a pitiable attempt at using Holly's Neutrino to zap Artemis' heart back to life, but to no avail. Boy genius, Artemis Fowl the second was well and truly gone from the world.

Holly shrieked in despair and attempted to take her own life. Suddenly, a voice sounded in her head, Artemis' final words before he entered the magic corona.

"_And give him that from me,_" he said. Holly's head jerked upwards suddenly, staring straight ahead, beyond Artemis. Her eyes were unfocused as she stood up and ran to the manor.

Butler sank down to the ground, refusing to believe it. His principal, dead, before his very eyes. He had failed Artemis in the end, after all. Tears forming, he turned to face Holly, but the elf had already disappeared, possibly already on the way back to Haven.

He'd never know that his guess was spot on , however, because he picked up Artemis body and was on the way back to the manor when Holly left the house wearing a special suit Artemis had built using fairy technology. Flying at that speed to Haven caused Holly to fall as if her body was being torn apart. Then again, her heart was already in pieces.

When she reached the port a few minutes later, she landed behind a few trees, seeing as humans had begun to gather around the unprotected shuttle port. Slowly but surely, she crept behind the port and snuck in through the back door.

Once she was in, Holly sped down the nearest crevice toward Police Plaza. "Foaly!" Holly yelled as soon as she entered Foaly's office. To her surprise when she opened her tear-brimmed eyes, Foaly was nowhere to be seen, only Mayne was monitoring whatever was on the screen.

"Where's Foaly?" Holly demanded. Mayne looked at her and said "He's clearly not here, Captain. Please excuse my manners, but could you leave?"

Holly stepped back in shock at Mayne's nerve, then let out a breath. "Okay then, please pass a message to him when he returns. Tell him to see me, or else..." She turned to leave.

"Or else what? Captain, I didn't quite catch that last bit." Mayne tried to approach her, but met with a fist, millimetres from his nose. "Tell him, or else.." She added menacingly.

Having done that, Holly returned to the surface where other fairies were beginning to leave the ports. Because the suit Artemis made had no logo of any sort, simply a signature on the inside, Holly was able to blend in with the crowds.

In the meantime, Butler was on the phone with Angeline Fowl, dutifully relaying the message of Artemis' death, though he didn't believe it himself. Angeline was sobbing and Artemis Senior was unable to return home immediately due to loss of air transportation in London.

Butler hung up once he had done speaking and stared at Artemis' body lying on his(Artemis') bed peacefully. Truth be told, he had never seen Artemis' face as peaceful as this since Orion. Sighing loudly, Butler strode to the desk lamp where an envelope leaned.

Butler dared not open the envelope and so he did not. Meanwhile in Foaly's office, Foaly peeked out at Mayne. "Is she gone?" he whispered urgently. "Yes, _oncle,_ Captain Short has left the building." "Thank Frond," the centaur muttered. "I was afraid she might blow up the building, or what's left of it, anyway."

"Why is that, _oncle_?" Mayne started to ask, but was interrupted. Foaly shook his head and picked up the message Artemis had passed to him at the last minute. "Take what's on Holly's forehead, and have me reborn like a butterfly," he said.

Foaly couldn't make sense of the butterfly part. "Butterflies are merely transformed caterpillars or larvae. To say reborn was true, but still. They hatched fro-" Foaly's thought halted there. He began to shake his head frantically before running to the nearest computer to open his files.

Moments later, he found what he was looking for. "Mayne! Go to the recycling centre and bring me the giant egg that's hidden behind the third wall! Hurry, a person's life depends on it." Foaly shouted, startling the poor intern. Then, Foaly whipped out his emergency cell and called Holly.

~two weeks later~

Holly sat nervously in the waiting area of Argon's clinic. She would have made an earlier appointment, but it was full of emergency cases. Finally the nurse called her in to see Dr. Argon.

Holly twiddled her thumbs as she waited for the doctor to get the files she'd requested. Seeing as what she was going to do with them was illegal, Holly had whipped out her badge just the once and told the doctor what might happen if he did not coöperate with the police. It was a lie, of course, but it worked.

As soon as the files were in her hands, Holly took out her hidden camera and photographed the entire report. Then she was on her way to the surface, where Foaly was hiding with No1.

No1 had graciously agreed to help them out in whatever endeavour they may attempt before he leaves to go to the moon.

Foaly had successfully taken the saliva from Holly and the clone was growing just as planned, hidden in Artemis' room, which had conveniently been locked by Angeline because Myles and Beckett kept sneaking in and taking Artemis' stuff, and because she couldn't bear the misery that lived on in the room. Well, mostly Beckett. Smart he may be, but Artemis' death had caused a mental breakdown and Beckett now behaved like a typical 4-year-old would.

While Foaly developed the mental faculties in Clone Artemis' brain, No1 worked to give Artemis his exact appearance as he had on the day of death. Including the switched fingers and swapped eyes. Although, the eye would not be fairy, the colour would remain.

Meanwhile, Myles took it upon himself to be Artemis replacement in the world. True, he will never be the genius his brother was, but he could at least take up on all Artemis had planned and not yet accomplished. That would be his final devotion to his big brother.

~a year later~

The clone had been difficult, sometimes trying to escape the room, Frond knows how, but it had been done. Artemis Fowl II's body has been returned to the world. With little difficulty, had Holly strapped the body in the container to a rebuilt moon-belt, and carried it down to where Foaly was waiting with Butler, and though they knew not, Myles and Beckett.

The moment she landed, Butler was upon her, grabbing the container with ease and carrying it with little effort to the spot where Artemis had fallen.

Together, they prayed and hoped with all their heart that Artemis would return. After all, nearly nothing is impossible for Artemis Fowl II. Barely second after the clone had been laid on the roses, it began to glow with an intensity no one had foreseen. Butler, who had been the one to put Artemis' clone down, fell on his bum and moved back hurriedly, fearing for his life.

As the clone glowed, so did the neighbouring fields, where plants were beginning to flower. Suddenly, the light died down, leaving everyone stunned. At that moment, the clone stirred slightly. Assuming the soul had taken, Holly scooped him up, turned to run back to the manor, and was shocked to see Myles blocking her way.

"Put him back there!" Myles screeched. "He hasn't fully taken yet!" Lo and behold, his words were proven true as the clone began to lose the little life it had. Butler wrestled Artemis from Holly's arms and laid him back down, trying to shoo interested farmers away at the same time.

A few seconds later, the clone took a sudden deep breath and opened its eyes. It was then Myles gave the green light for them to hurry back to the manor. "What did you do?" Myles asked them urgently, as they made for the manor.

"We brought Artemis back, you little Mud Boy!" Foaly pointed out to him tensely. They weren't out of the woods yet. A centaur would certainly be the very proof to the obsessed people who believed magical beings existed, and it would be really bad if they revealed the secret the fairies had barely managed to keep after the Koboi incident.

Reaching the manor, Myles told the manor to lock everyone in the rooms they were in and not let them out until his say-so.

Back in Artemis' room, the clone was sleeping again, and would remain that way until it naturally woke up, after all, it was basically human. Myles promised to watch over Artemis secretly until he was himself again. Foaly took this as an opportunity to leave before Caballine discovered his little white lie about visiting Artemis' grave.

Holly stayed behind to watch over Artemis as he slept, or so she thought, In truth, Artemis was merely processing what had happened to him thus far.

In this body, Artemis knew not what had happened to him. It was like he'd had a complete mind-wipe from the moment he kissed Holly on the forehead. After awhile, he decided to make his awakening clear. He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the bright light in the room.

He turned his head left and right to loosen the muscles there. As he turned, he noticed Holly fast asleep in his chair by the study desk. She looked troubled, as if she were having a nightmare. He sighed to himself and sat up. Right then, Myles walked in, intending to wake Holly. The two brothers' eyes met and there was tension for a moment.

What happened in the next ten second scared the heck out of Artemis. Myles screamed in delight, causing Holly to wake up, in turn causing a ruckus of hugs and an impossible family reunion.

In all the commotion, Artemis wondered what had happened to everyone, until Myles calmed the people present long enough for Holly to say "You were dead for a year, Artemis."

That one sentence brought Artemis back to his usual scientific self. "That is impossible, Holly. If I were dead, I wouldn't be here right now." This caused laughter from Holly, who was glad to see her old friend alive, well and back to his old self again.

In less than a month from that moment, people all over the world had heard of Artemis' seemingly magical resurrection and the LEP were forced to use a mind-wipe on a global scale to rid of any potential fairy discoverers.

Other than that, life went back to normal. Seeing as Artemis knew nothing of what he had done, the Council used that as an excuse to avoid any more 'questions' on the subject and considered the case closed.

Meanwhile, Artemis displayed no signs of the evil genius he had left amazingly behind and began working on his social life with friends and family as well as repairing the planet's health. In the end, "_Aurum est potestas_" which meant "Gold is Power" was changed to "Familia est aurum quae est potestas" which meant "Family is gold, and in turn , power".

Artemis aged slower though, because some of Holly's DNA was mixed into his saliva in the kiss, making the memories of the duo more prominent. When he finally reached his deathbed at age 145, Artemis whispered to his great-granddaughter and made her promise to keep the family secret and pass it down when the time came. Holly attended his funeral, hidden in the shadows, watching from afar, glad that her friend had found true happiness in the end.

* * *

_FYI, the quotes in Italic in the story do NOT belong to me. I merely borrowed them from the books._

_Please no flames! But do leave some reviews, please. Please judge fairly, whoever the judges may be. Thank you for your time!_


End file.
